Tea For Two
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: [shounen-ai, AU, slight angst ,MalikRyou, BakuraMarik, SetoYugi, YamiJoey ]. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight year old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowi
1. Default Chapter

Summary: [shounen-ai, AU, slight angst]. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight year old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, Yami/Joey

Tea for Two  
Chapter One  
By: MissPatriciaPotter  
Proofread by: Dragontalon666 ( )

It was a prestigious school in Domino City, only the richest of students could afford to go. Tuition was high, and scholarships weren't offered very often. The grounds were huge: the main building which served as the main teaching building and apartment buildings that served as dorms [1]. Ryou Bakura was one of the very few students who didn't come from a wealthy family, he had received a partial scholarship to go to Primrose [2] academy, his father, and an archeologist paid the rest of his tuition. Here is where Ryou would find the person he would be with forever.

&Bakura Yamroh was bored. There was nothing on television, and he loathed reading. This was quite different to his roommate, Ryou who loved to read. Ryou was part of a book club, and loved it. The information that Bakura had got from Ryou was that it met every two weeks in West Side Bookstore [3], they were given a book to read for the next meeting, once the meeting came around they discussed the book, and got a new one to read.

Bakura sighed and got off the couch. He needed to do something or the boredom was going to kill him! Lingering near the couch for a moment, he decided to go to Ryou's room. It was off limits when Ryou was here, but when he wasn't here; it was one of Bakura's favorite places to go. Bakura had found out through the two weeks that Ryou had been here that Ryou was a very neat person. His bed was always perfectly made before he left to go to school, his clothes were neatly folded and put in the drawers, and nothing was out of place. Bakura's room was quite different his clothes were scattered throughout the room, various items were strewn on the ground, and the bed hadn't been made for a couple weeks. Bakura walked into the room, nearly sneering at Ryou's choice of decorations. Everything was done in shades of green and white. He had wished Ryou had chosen a deeper color, like crimson.

Bakura scampered over to the open closet door; the closet had clothes hung up, and unpacked boxes on the bottom. Luckily one of those boxes was open. Bakura dug his hands into the box, he came up with a tape with the writing 'choir' on it. Smiling at the thought of possible blackmail, Bakura rushed into the living room. He put in the tape into the V.C.R. He sat down on the small couch in front of the television set, and pushed 'play' on the remote.The screen went blank, then a screen of a church stage, where a choir of about twenty young kids, in a variety of formal outfits [4], they were singing a very soothing melody of 'Silver Bells'. The two people that were doing the solos for the song were standing on opposite ends of the stage; a microphone clutched in each of the soloists hands. They weren't nervous, they sang right on pitch, and on time. The song ended and both soloists went back to their spots on the risers.A woman wearing a simple black evening gown came up to the podium. "Aren't they all special," she motioned her white-gloved hand to the children on the risers. Some were looking for their parents in the huge crowd, while very few were staring at the ground, obviously very nervous. The clapping thundered through the church, and then stopped.  
"Next we have Ryou Bakura singing Silent Night." A petite version of Ryou stepped off the risers and arranged himself in front of the microphone that was placed right in the center of the stage. A piano started up. Suddenly the room was filled with Ryou's angelic sounding voice."Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon virgin mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace…"

Bakura couldn't believe it, Ryou could actually sing, and after he refused to play 'Karaoke Revolution' with him. Ryou ended his solo, took a bow, and quickly went back to his spot on the risers. Ryou was still as shy as ever. The screen then went blank, two seconds later, it came back in. The scene was different, it was in the lobby of the church, and Ryou was standing by a man that looked to be Ryou's Father. Bakura had never seen Ryou's Father before but right away he could tell he was an archeologist [5] by his rugged looks from being on digs all the time where it was windy, his posture that clearly told Bakura that he had spent many years crouched over in the blazing sun working feverishly to uncover a new artifact, and from the tanned skin of the man. Judging by what type of songs they were singing at the concert, it was Winter, the simple sun in winter could not have caused that, it had to be in a hot place with constant sun, like Egypt. Another factor that Bakura considered was the man looked lost in the black tuxedo he was wearing.

"He must be used to khaki pants, and shirts…" Bakura mused.

The pair waved at the camera, almost like it was a gift for someone that lived far away, Ryou then hugged his Father. The screen went blank and then nothing came on.Bakura was pleased with himself; he had evidence that Ryou could actually sing. Bakura hit the eject button, went to Ryou's room, and placed it back into the box whence it came. This was in case Ryou came home early, the meetings ended at four o'clock, and the bookstore was only a short walk from their apartment. It was close to four now; Ryou would be home soon. Bakura took one last glance of the room, that was when he noticed the course selection sheets for the upcoming semester. Ryou had already filled it out; Bakura looked at the subjects that Ryou had picked. Advanced Math, Advanced Chemistry, English, Gym, and a spare.

'Not anymore,' Bakura thought as he picked up a blue pen, and in the open space he wrote in 'choir'. Placing the two objects back into their proper place, Bakura quickly left the room, and went into his own.

1- The students that don't live nearby, stay in an apartment dorm. They pay a fee for the whole year, and have the option of having a roommate or not. The apartment has a kitchenette, a small living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Students can also paint any of the rooms any color they want.2- Primrose, I don't know if it is a real name of a school, so I'm just using it.3- West Side Bookstore, I made up the name4- Formal outfits like dresses and suits.5- When Ryou became Bakura's roommate they had a discussion about what their parents did, and Ryou told Bakura that his Father was an archeologist 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: [shounen-ai, AU, slight angst]. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommate, Ryou's room. There he finds a tape of an eight year old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, Yami/Joey  
  
Tea for Two  
Chapter Two  
By: MissPatriciaPotter  
Proofread by: Dragontalon666 ( )

Ryou arrived at his shared apartment at home at four ten; he had stopped by the coffee house to get a cup of tea for on the way home. Ryou dropped his book bag into his room, and went into the living room to watch 'Trading Spaces'. Bakura was nowhere to be seen, and Ryou liked it that way. Bakura was so different from him; Bakura was loud and mouthy, while Ryou was reserved.  
  
The next day was Monday; the last day of the first semester. Ryou had an exam, his geography one. It was one of his favorite classes, and Ryou hated to not be in the class the next semester. Ryou picked up his pencil, and carefully read through the entire exam booklet before starting.  
  
Tuesday, the first day of the second semester. Ryou had handed in his course selection sheet the day before. He was all set for all his new classes; little did he know that Bakura had signed him up for choir. Ryou usually took a second glance at the papers that he handed in, but when he handed in the course selection sheet, he was on the verge of being late for his last geography lesson. He had just left it on the secretary's desk, and left the office.  
  
Ryou sat in his homeroom; where everyone got their schedules for the new semester. The teacher was a tall, handsome man that wore glasses; he was the recent addition to the Primrose staff. Primrose being an exclusive school was just as finicky with their staff as with their students. The man walked expertly through the whole class, handing out each sheet to the appropriate student. He put down Ryou's sheet of paper on the desktop infront of Ryou. Ryou picked it up gingerly and scanned it. It reads:Choir   
Advanced Math  
Advanced Chemistry  
English   
Gym   
  
The buzzer rang; the students were to go to their new first classes. Ryou's just happened to be choir.  
  
Ryou opened the door, with the lettering of 'music room' on it. The room was about the size of the cafeteria, posters of famous classical artists were on the white walls, black stands were in one corner, and a set of risers were in the center of the room with a black music stand in front. There were already a small amount of people here. There was a small boy with spiky, tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes that Ryou knew was Yugi. Beside Yugi was a tall brunette, his name was Seto, the owner of Kaiba Corp, and Yugi's boyfriend. An older look alike of Yugi stood next to a blonde, Ryou knew the two were distantly related, the look alike's name was Yami, the blonde's name being Joey. Joey and Yami were going out. The teacher came into the room; it was a male wearing a sweater vest combo, and a pair of lack pants.  
  
"Okay class, we are going to have an interesting half of the year, with five of us, we will have to work extra hard. Now could you all take a seat on the risers? My name is Mr. Cooke for everyone that doesn't know me." Everyone went over to the risers and sat down. Ryou noticed that Seto sat right behind Yugi, while Yami and Joey sat close together, a little bit too close. Ryou took a seat in the middle of the risers, not wanting to encroach on any of the other member's spots.  
  
"Now when I call your name, say here, or present or whatever." Mr. Cooke announced, pulling out an attendance sheet.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou?"  
  
"Here."   
  
"Ishtar, Malik?"  
  
No answer, Mr. Cooke continued.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto."  
  
"Present."   
  
"Motou, Yugi?"  
  
"Here."   
  
"Motou, Yami?"  
  
"Here."   
  
"Wheeler, Joey?"  
  
"Here."   
  
"All right, now we are going to start on warm-ups, and then I'll decide where I shall put you new guys," he picked up a baton, "first a breathing exercise."  
  
When they were half way through the exercise, someone came rushing into the room, a certain someone who had no regard for the school rules, for he was wearing light khaki pants, instead of the school's black pants. As soon as Ryou saw him, he knew the reason for staying in choir, was to have a change with the sex god before him.  
  
He walked causally up to Mr. Cooke, as if he walked late in everything. "And you are?" Mr. Cooke asked imperiously.  
  
"Malik Ishtar," the man consulted his list, and marked a L on the attendance sheet. "Take a seat on the risers please." To Ryou's delight, Malik sat right next to him; someone must really like him up there. Ryou could hardly contain his blush as Malik accidentally brushed against Ryou.  
  
"Now, for the individual tests for Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. You will each be taken into my office, and you will sing anything of your choice. I will then place you in the baritone section, the bass section, or the tenor section. Ryou would you like to go first?" Ryou got up and followed Mr. Cooke into the office. He took a seat on a red chair. Mr. Cooke sat on the black leather swivel that was behind his desk. "What song will you be singing for me?" Mr. Cooke questioned.   
  
"Umm Silent Night I guess," immediately Ryou broke out into the melody of the song that he had loved ever since he was little. Before he knew it, he had ended the song. After eight years of singing he still had the angelic sounding voice.  
  
"Wow! You can really sing." Mr. Cooke exclaimed, astonished that Ryou could sing as well as he could. "I'm putting you in tenor is that okay?" Ryou nodded, that was what he had been when he was in the church choir. Ryou turned to leave the room, and go back to the safety of the risers. "One more thing, don't try to hide your voice Ryou, you were meant to stand out. "Ryou left the room beaming.  
  
It had been a busy day; Ryou was sitting on the couch, when Bakura came into the room with someone who looked similar to Malik. Only this person didn't have the same color eyes, flat hair, and was taller.

"Bakura!" Bakura turned to look at Ryou. "I want to thank you for signing me up for choir, so do you want to play Karaoke Revolution with me one time?" Ryou chuckled at Bakura's shocked expression. Ryou had went to the office during his lunch hour, to check what his course selection sheet actually had on it, he thought it was a computer mix up, but when he got there it was actually Bakura's writing. He was glad Bakura did that for him, he would have never done that himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: shounen-ai, AU, slight angst. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight-year-old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, Yami/Joey

Tea for Two  
Chapter Three  
By: MissPatriciaPotter

Proofread by: Dragontalon666

"Hi my name is Marik Takara," the Malik look alike said holding out his slender hand, "I've heard so much about you from Bakura."

Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled and he too extended his arm, "pleased to meet you."

"Let's sit down." Bakura suggested. All three took a seat.

"You don't happen to know my roommate, Malik do you?" Marik asked quizzically, "he told me you are in his choir class." Ryou blushed at the fact that Malik had mentioned him. Did that mean something? Bakura smiled at Ryou; after all it was his doing that he was in

choir in the first place. "I'm glad Malik is making friends, he just moved here from Egypt."

Ryou stood up;" well I have got to get going." He spurted out.

&

Dressed in a pair of tight black pants, and a lilac hoodie, Malik swayed gracefully to the music. The words blasted from the CD player. It was a tune that Malik was fond of, one he almost found he could relate to. He was glad Marik wasn't here, Malik had always been very secretive, and having a roommate didn't help. Malik would of preferred to have a single room, but there was none available.

So he was stuck in this room for now with a roommate he disliked.

"Hey Malik nice dancing" came Marik's voice from the entrance. Marik walked into the room, infuriated that his roommate had impeded on his personal time, turned off the music, and went into his room, slamming his door to show how mad he was. Malik slipped off his dancing outfit, and slipped on a pair of khakis, and a powder blue button down shirt, that he left untucked, along with two gold bracelets on each arm. Before Malik left for his destination, he looked himself over in the mirror. Malik had moved here a week ago, and was just getting used to the area. Malik really missed his sister, Isis, and his parents. He hadn't thought he would be missing them, he had been ecstatic to leave home, but now he missed his family more then ever. Malik really wasn't that great in school, Isis was the brain of the family. Malik had this belief, that every family if having two children, one was the smart one, and the other was the kind of popular one with lower grades. The only good thing Malik considered himself great in was singing.

After another quick look at the mirror, Malik took off, he didn't know where he was going, but he had to go somewhere.

&

Ryou worked part time at the nearby coffeehouse. It was a part time position, and it worked with his school schedule, so Ryou was glad. The uniform consisted of black tight pants, a white button up shirt, an apron over the shirt with the words 'We make Coffee just the way you like it, and due to the regulations Ryou had to tie his long hair into a ponytail.

There were very few customers. The other waiter working the shift with Ryou, Duke Devilin, had served most of them. Duke didn't go to Primrose academy, he went to a public high school. "So how is it going?" Duke asked as he finished serving a couple their lattes. He plopped down on the chair beside Ryou.

"Good the next semester is going great." The bell on top of the bell jingled, and in walked Ryou's classmate, Malik. Ryou quickly grabbed a menu, and directed Malik to a table by the window.

As Malik sat down, Ryou handed him the menu, "can I get you anything right now. Our special today is a garden salad served with your choice of beverage for only five ninety-nine." Ryou took out a pad of paper and pen.

"I'll have the special, thousand island, and a herbal tea." Malik handed back the menu. After gathering all the items onto a tray, Ryou brought all the items back to the table. As he set it down Ryou asked, "is there anything else I can get you."

Malik tasted the salad, and shook his head. After swallowing he responded. "Everything is prefect."

Ryou went over to the kitchen part, to wash some of the dirty cups. Ryou filled the sink with warm water, and soap. Duke came up behind him, nearly scaring Ryou, "cute guy." He motioned to the oblivious Malik who was enjoying his meal.

"I guess." Ryou replied in a monotone voice, that he knew Duke would pick up on. It meant he was trying to lie, and Ryou couldn't lie if his life depended on it.

Thankfully Duke did not pick up on what Ryou was hinting at, he picked up a cloth and began to dry the dishes that were handed to him. "Come on Ryou, he is like a sex god."

Ryou placed a cup roughly into the sink, nearly chipping the fragile cup. Ryou turned to Duke. "Could you please stop it, he goes to my school."

&

"You will be partnered up in pairs," he gave Malik a stern look, he had walked in late again, "that I will choose." This was said in an ominous tone. Earlier today the new kids were sorted into their proper categories. The tenors were Yugi, Malik, and Ryou. The bass section was one person, Seto. Last but not least was the baritone section, which include the duo of Yami and Joey.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, and pick up a song. These are easy songs that can be adapted to any voice range."

Mr. Cooke consulted a paper, and read the first pair, "Yugi and Seto." Both walked off the risers, and walked over to the papers. Seto let Yugi pick a paper, and after they found out what song they were doing, they were animatingly talking the about the many ways they could go about the song.

"Joey and Yami."

That left Ryou and Malik.

Authors Notes- Thank you for all the reviews so far. I have a question to ask. Does anyone have any songs that can be adapted to any male voice, I have a couple in mind but I want to have a couple more. Thanks if you guys can help.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: shounen-ai, AU, slight angst. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight-year-old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, and Yami/Joey

Tea for Two  
Chapter Four  
By: MissPatriciaPotter

"No way! Your partner is the sex god that was in here yesterday!" Duke said loudly, not believing the news that Ryou was telling him. Ryou was on his break, venting to Duke about the partners that they had received in choir. Duke was one of the few people Ryou fully trusted the first person he had made a friend with when he had arrived here. Ryou trusted Bakura, a tiny bit, but Ryou had told Bakura it took a lot of time until he was ready to open up to people.

"Duke!" Ryou said firmly, "keep it down." Ryou checked the clock he had exactly five minutes left in his break, so did Duke.

"We should be getting back to work."

"Yeah."

&

Malik sat in his bedroom looking over the sheet music for the song Ryou and him were supposed to sing together. It was a Bridge Over Troubled Waters by Simon and Grufengel. It was a great song in Malik's opinion that reflected himself.

__

When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
_When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you_

He had been a bit surprised to be working with Ryou. Ryou seemed like a nice guy, very quiet but nice.

Maybe he would go call him to talk.

&

"So I met some one." Duke said joyfully, amidst all the talking going on in the coffee shop. Today was Friday, and also the special was what attracted people to the business. Coffee and a Danish, with free refills for the coffee, all for two dollars.

Ryou finished putting the foam on top of the Double Expressio that he was making. "Really?" Ryou squeaked out.

Duke nodded and took the tray load down with an assortment of drinks to their correct tables. Another waiter was on duty tonight, he had just been hired, he was also in Ryou and Malik's choir class, Yugi. Yugi was the one currently taking all the orders and rushing back to the counter to tell Duke and Ryou the orders. At times Duke or Ryou had to hand out the order because of how hectic it had gotten, but that was excepted. One person couldn't do all the work, so everyone helped each other out.

Duke arrived back at the counter, where Ryou was putting the finishing touches on a latte. "He is really nice, wait make them both."

Ryou stopped for a split second, "two? Elaborate please?"

Ryou knew that Duke had been hurt in the past, everyone only saw the small lithe figure, the long black hair, the piercing emerald eyes, and the dazzling smile, made everyone think that Duke was 'easy'. Everyone thought he was a pretty boy that couldn't defend himself. Duke had personally told Ryou that he had taken self-defense lessons after his first breakup. Duke had told Ryou that his past relationships hadn't been great. Maybe with two people, Duke thought if one didn't like him or stopped liking him, he would still have a backup.

"Well I met this guy in that newest club, 'Light and Dark' (1), we talked for a while, then agreed to meet at another time. When I met him at the park he was there with another male, I thought he had totally forgotten about me, but he said it would work out. He will be here to pick me up."

&

Ryou walked quietly into the apartment, he still had his work uniform on, and he walked by the couch where Bakura and Marik were sleeping on. Marik had his arms possessively warped around Bakura's waist. Bakura was so lucky to have someone care a lot about him; Bakura probably didn't know how lucky he is. Duke's boyfriends seemed really nice and genuinely cared about Duke's well being, thus Ryou was happy for him. But he felt a twinge of jealousy towards the two; after all they had something he didn't have.

Ryou walked into his bedroom collected a few things then went in to the bathroom to take a shower.

&

"Oh Ryou I forgot to tell you, Malik called yesterday." Bakura said between mouthfuls of the delicious breakfast that Ryou had cooked.

"I wonder what he wanted?"

"Probably to have someone to talk to." Marik piped up.

"I'll talk to him today and apologize for not calling him back."

"Remember when I told you he was too polite." Bakura muttered to Marik.

&

Surprisingly Malik was already in the music room when Ryou walked into the room. This was quite a different change of pace for Malik had been late for the last two days.

"Morning Ryou."

"Morning."

"I tried calling you last night and you weren't home, I guess you were working."

"Yeah I was, I'm sorry I didn't return your call."

"It's okay, I'll just ask you here, and can you come over to my apartment to practice our song?"

"Sure."

&

"I asked him out." Malik was leaning up next to a locker beside him was Seto and Yugi.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Aww that is so sweet." Yugi gushed, his voice sugary sweet.

"Yugi," Seto gently took Yugi's hand into his, "remember we are to be practicing today, actually," the bell rang, "right now."

"Okay Seto. By Malik see you tomorrow hope you have a good time tonight."

'I hope so too.'

&

Ryou arrived at Malik's apartment, just as Marik was leaving. Marik was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black pants with a red dragon going up on the right leg, and a black pullover.

"I have a date with Bakura." He said with a wink, then left. Ryou treaded inside. Malik and Marik's apartment was of the same basic design as his, but it appeared they had a bigger living room. Malik was leaning against the wall, sipping a coke. He was dressed simply in a pair of loose fitting jeans and t-shirt.

"So let's begin." Malik directed Ryou over to a corner in the living room, where there were two music stands already set up.

&

"That was really fun, I hope to do something together again." Ryou was slipping on his jacket, scarf, and mitts.

"Yeah, how about the mall next Saturday?"

"..I have a shift in the morning that goes till eleven but after that I'm free."

"I'll meet you at the coffee house be prepared to shop."

&

"So the big date is today?" Once again Ryou was talking to Duke over their break. It seemed to be a routine thing now. Ryou knew that he trusted Duke with his secrets. Duke had told Ryou a huge secret the first time the two worked together. Ryou had been worried about having a new coworker, but as soon as he saw Duke he relaxed. Duke introduced himself and the two went about their duties for their shift, near the end of the shift, business slowed down there was only one person in the store. Duke and Ryou began to talk. It turned out Duke lived with his Father, his Mother had committed suicide on a cold February night. Duke blamed himself for that even though it hadn't been his fault. Ryou had been shocked, Ryou had told Duke that he had had experienced a loss in his life. They became friends after their first meeting. Every time their boss, Pegasus, a creepy thirty year old with long white hair, and a patch on one eye, they would request to be together.

"Yeah."

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

'I hope it goes well I feel like Malik is the person I'm supposed to be with.'

1- Made up name for a night club


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: shounen-ai, AU, slight angst. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight-year-old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, and Yami/Joey

Tea for Two  
Chapter Five  
By: MissPatriciaPotter

"Hey there is one hot looking guy looking for a one Ryou Bakura." Duke announced quietly to Ryou as soon as he saw Malik walk into the coffee shop. Malik was the center of attention as soon as he walked into the shop, wearing a pair of tight fitting black velvet pants, a t-shirt covered by a black over coat that went down to his knees, his usual gold jewelry, and a pair of black leather boots. Being Egyptian didn't help placing Malik in the limelight either. Malik was used to being in the limelight, it was a fact of life, being an Ishtar was being in the spotlight twenty-four seven. That was something he hated one of the reasons he had come to this boarding school.

Ryou stepped into the back room to take off his apron. He slipped it off and put it on a hook, he grabbed his jacket that was in the room and met Malik in the front.

Malik had a cup of coffee in a paper cup, before the two left the store, Ryou glanced back to see Duke smiling happily at him.

"So how are we getting there?" Ryou asked.

"By my bike."

"Bike!? Ummm..?"

"What's the matter?" Malik asked softly, taking Ryou's hand gently into his and walking him towards his bike. It was Malik's most prized possession, the only thing that he had gotten sent back for him. It had been a birthday present from his parents a year ago. It was white with lavender stripes, the seat was made of leather, on top of the seat were two helmets. Malik clambered on, put on his helmet. Ryou stood on the sidewalk, thinking about going back to the coffee shop.

"Are you afraid, Ryou?" Malik cooed, "that's okay my sister, Isis is afraid too. Just hold tightly on to me." At the sound of Malik's reassuring tone, Ryou climbed over and grabbed onto Malik's waist. Malik promised that everything was going to be all right, he wouldn't lie would he?

"Get ready for some speed." Malik turned the throttle and put the bike into first gear.

&

They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later, both boy's hair had blown all over the place and it looked like the two had gone through a tornado. Ryou consciously smoothed down his hair, getting some very odd looks in the process. What was with these people it was like they had never seen a guy with long hair. Malik was looking at a map of the mall. The map contains a directory of all the stores in the mall, along with where the facilities like bathrooms and payphones were located.

"So where do you want to go?" Malik asked pulling Ryou over to the map.

"I don't know? Possibly a bookstore." Ryou looked at the map; there were two bookstores in the mall. A large one and a small one.

"Okay then after we'll head out to the food court, then we will go to the new clothing store that opened up here," Malik indicated a spot on the map.

"Okay, Let's go."

The bookstore was massive, Ryou loved books, and it was one of his other passions other then singing. Ryou went to go look at the selection of graphic novels that the store possessed, while Malik headed off to the small cd section that was on the second floor. Ryou browsed through the selection of graphic novels he was looking for a specific book, after an extensive search, he concluded that the store did not have it in stock.

Ryou went up to the second floor. He found Malik browsing through the easy listening section. Malik found a cd he wanted paid for it, then left to the food court.

The food court was quite busy, when Malik and Ryou got there, moms were with their children, teenagers were spending one of their very few days off in the week here, and many of the employees were on their lunch break. This added to the chaos. Ryou found a spot thankfully, the couple that had previously occupied that spot had been just leaving as soon as Ryou came walking up. Malik was getting the food, at a vegetarian restaurant. Malik had confessed that he was a vegetarian and that he hoped that didn't scare Ryou.

It didn't faze Ryou at all. In fact Ryou saw strength in Malik for that. He stood up for something he believed in.

Malik came back with a red tray with a medium garden salad for Ryou, and a large for himself.

&

"-Wow it's bigger and better then I excepted." Malik gushed, standing in front of the new clothing store. It was a store for Malik, Ryou noted. The clothing was either tight, revealing, or both. There was a variety of people in the store, mostly teens. A black haired girl ran the cashier, while the other employees were rushing around making sure all the patrons were happy. Malik headed off to look at the selection of jeans, while Ryou stood by a rack of belts.

Unknown to Ryou, Malik wasn't shopping for jeans for himself but rather for him. 'I wonder what size Ryou wears?' Malik thought to himself as he gazed at Ryou, trying to size him. There was only one solution, Malik walked over to Ryou, and asked his opinion on a pair of jeans.

"Which one do you think will suit me better?" Malik held up two pairs of jeans, one denim and one black.

"That one," Ryou pointed to the denim one, Malik dropped the black pair, and grabbed two shirts that he had set on the shelve, "and which one do you like better?" The one on the right was a black leather tank top, while the one on the left was a t-shirt that had the words, 'angel' and a halo on it.

"The angel one."

"Good, you're like what a size five?"

"Yeah but I don't see why this applies to me." Malik flipped through the rack of pants and came out with a five he also grabbed a six. He threw both into Ryou's arms along with the shirt. Malik steered Ryou into the way of a change room.

"And no coming out until, you try everything on." Malik knew he was being forceful at the moment, he didn't want to sound that way, he hoped Ryou wasn't put off by that certain trait he possessed.

"How's everything going?" One of the employees asked, this was one of the males that worked here. He wore a pair of low rise black tight fitting jeans, with a silver belt, and a blue t-shirt.

"Fine."

"I get off at five, if you are free would you like go somewhere. Possibly a movie?"

"I'm not interested."

"Well if you are here is my number." The boy passed Malik over a slip of folded paper.

After the boy left, Malik knocked on the fitting room door," how are you doing in there Ryou?"

"..Fine." Ryou didn't sound fine at all.

"Are you ready to come out?"

"No." Ryou said hurriedly.

"Well could I come in and at least see what is the problem?"

Ryou thought for a moment, "sure, I guess."

Ryou opened the door slightly, Malik stepped in and was taken back at what he saw.

Ryou was wearing the jeans along with the shirt. He looked good; the pants were perfectly suited for Ryou, as well as the shirt.

"You look," Malik beamed, and his efforts had paid off, Ryou looked great, no change that he looked sexy.

"Unsuitable for public that is why I refuse to go out in public."

"I think you like nice." Malik said kindly.

'Was that a compliment' "Thanks."

"I'll go pay for this once you get changed and then we will head over to do something special."

Ryou went back into the fitting room, slipped into his old clothes, and handed the new ones to Malik.

After they had left, they sat very close together on a bench. Ryou could have sworn his cheeks were never ever that red before. "Ryou?"

"Yeah."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope."

"Would you care to do something with me tonight?" 'It would mean the world to me' Ryou thought before answering.

"Okay."

"That's great we are going to Light and Dark."

Ryou just stared open mouthed at Malik.

Authors Notes- Sorry for the delay, umm exams are coming up in a week and I'm supposed to be studying it doesn't help when the teacher hasn't given you the review yet. I just want to explain one thing Light and Dark is a night club, something I thought that Ryou wouldn't go by himself, unless forced by someone he has a crush on. E-mail me any questions, concerns, ideas or what not, if you want to talk add me to your MSN messenger list. Now if only I could get inspiration for Shattered Mirrors.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: shounen-ai, AU, slight angst. One day Bakura is bored so he looks through his roommates, Ryou, room. There he finds a tape of an eight-year-old Ryou singing. Bakura signs Ryou up for choir without Ryou knowing. Ryou goes to the choir classes there he meets a boy from Egypt, one he will fall in love with. Pairings- Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Marik, Seto/Yugi, and Yami/Joey

Tea for Two  
Chapter Six  
By: MissPatriciaPotter

"Light and Dark, you mean the nightclub?" Ryou asked uncertain that he still wanted to go but it was with Malik. Ryou genuinely felt safe with Malik, he was the only other person other then Duke. But still a nightclub wasn't Ryou's thing; it was more something for Bakura.

Malik crossed his slim legs, "of course, so will you go?"

"Nightclubs really aren't my type of thing you see." Ryou trailed off, not looking at Malik's face.

"Don't worry you will be safe with me."

"I hope so." Ryou muttered to himself still worried about the idea of going to a nightclub.

xxx

Light and Dark was a nightclub, but by far it was one of the most safe in Domino. The huge building stood in the busiest part of the city and also was one of the newest buildings on the street. The majority of the buildings on Young Street were old and made in the early nineteen hundreds, Light and Dark was the exception. Bouncers guarded both entrances, the V.I.P, one and the other one for other customers. Alcoholic drinks weren't served here, only soft drinks and water. It was a place for the younger crowd, although ids were checked at the door to make sure anyone under fifteen didn't come in. Ryou, as soon as he walked into Light and Dark he only had one word to describe this place, noisy.

Techno dance music, pounded from speakers positioned all around the room. There was a bar lining all over the back wall and various circular tables for more private couples, who wished to chat. Ryou couldn't see how they could chat, but those tables seemed to be the most popular. About one hundred bodies, all dancing in their own little world covered the dance floor. They were getting lost in the music. There was a mixture of people here, ranging from straight couples that were just enjoying a Saturday evening, to gay couples. That surprised Ryou, as most people he thought would try to hide their sexuality, but these people showed who they were rather then hiding it.

Malik dragged Ryou onto the dance floor, when the music turned to a fast bouncy song.

After the song ended, Ryou and Malik sat down at the 'bar'. Ryou ordered a coke while Malik ordered a Seven Up. They were both sipping their drinks and talking amongst themselves when abruptly someone tapped Ryou on the shoulder, Ryou turned around. It was Duke, looking very suitable for the environment that they were in, but then Duke always stood out in the crowd. He was wearing a tight crimson muscle; a black leather collar like necklace surrounded his neck. Tight leather pants covered his slim legs; many different silver chains and belts adorned the pants. Finally for shoes, Duke wore black boots.

"Hey Ryou," Duke plopped down on the stool to Ryou's right.

"Hi, Duke. How are you?"

"...I'm okay," Duke paused as if thinking of something to say, "actually I'm not, and I had a little fight with my boyfriends." Duke looked across the room, where there were two boys standing, one was tall and looked ominous. The other was a typical example of a uke, petite, pretty features, effeminate looking, and the color of the eyes. The taller boy held the uke looking one. Ryou knew that all couples had their differences. Bakura and Marik even had their differences, even though they were both alike in many ways.

Duke seemed like the person who would persevere in anything. Take for example his Mother's suicide, he had gotten through that. Personally Ryou thought that it made Duke a stronger person. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know, maybe I'll go over there and talked to them." With that, Duke was gone.

"A problem?" Malik asked, turning to Ryou.

"Just a friend."

'That's good, I thought it was an old boyfriend.' Malik looked down at the ground. Why had he though that? He didn't think that he actually had an attraction to Ryou, he was his singing partner in choir. Malik had one bad experience in Egypt and he never wished to experience that ever again. Malik kept up his shields and didn't risk getting too close with anyone, although Ryou was an exception. When Malik had met Ryou on that fateful day, he had felt a certain pull to him, a sort of attraction. Malik wanted to admit it but he had had a bad past before, he was falling for Ryou.

"I am going to the bathroom." Ryou said swiftly and excusing himself to the bathroom. Ryou navigated through the many dancing bodies. The bathroom was all in the back end of the club. The only person other then Ryou in the bathroom was a tall black haired boy that was obviously older then twenty. Although looks are deceiving for Yugi appeared to be about ten years old, whilst he was sixteen. The older boy smiled predatorily at Ryou, who quickly ducked into a stall. Washing his hands he noticed the guy was still standing there, watching Ryou's every moment. Ryou thought that this was very creepy, just as creepy as his boss, Pegasus's wandering eyes. When Ryou went to leave the bathroom, the guy followed him, and stepped in front of him, hindering his movements.

"Could you please move?" Ryou asked.

"Nope," the guy answered backing up further. "Not until you give me one kiss." The guy leaned closer to Ryou.

Ryou shook his head; "I'm really not interested." Once again Ryou tried to get out but once again the man blocked him. Finally the man got tired of standing and pulled Ryou towards him. Ryou tried to escape but the man only held him tighter. Ryou realized that he wouldn't be getting out by struggling so he stopped.

"That's good," the man muttered, finally letting go of Ryou but before Ryou could run out, Ryou found himself being pulled onto the top of the sink. The man smirked at Ryou and tilted his chin up, "you are very pretty, and it is really your downfall." Before Ryou knew it the man had put his lips to his engulfing him in a deep kiss. The man tasted of booze and cigarettes. Ryou just wanted to be out of here and curled safely underneath his comforter in his apartment. The man continued kissing him going lower and lower with each kiss. All Ryou could do was struggle fruitlessly.

Meanwhile...

The D.J. had changed the song and Marik was worried about Ryou. He had left five minutes ago to go to the bathroom. Malik knew maybe Ryou was just merely going to the bathroom but for some reason it didn't feel like that way, Malik steered through the throng and went into the men's washroom. The sight of Ryou struggling against the older male and much stronger male made him remember of his past relationship. Gathering up all his strength, Malik pulled the larger male off of Ryou. Ryou leapt happily into Malik's arms. "Ryou let's just get out of here." Malik whispered softly to Ryou.

Ryou nodded in agreement he let himself be taken out of that washroom. Malik didn't take him outside though, he took him to a closed door with the title, 'Manger' on it. Malik knocked and a twenty or so male answered the door a slit. "Could we talk to you?"

"Sure." The door was opened wider and the two went in. Mali took a seat next to Ryou on the couch.

"So what's the matter?"

"Well...I was in the bathroom...and," Ryou trailed off and suddenly found the floor interesting. How could that happen? Was he that weak?

"This guy forced himself onto Ryou." Malik said finishing for Ryou.

"What does this guy look like?" The manger asked, taking out a pad of paper from his desk.

"He was tall...he had black hair...and he looked like twenty or so."

The man got onto the phone right away, "Bones and Terry I need you to take _him _away again. Yes some how he got passed security. Okay once you catch him please bring him to my office."

Ryou began to play with the fringe of his shirt, Malik noticed how nervous Ryou was, put his hand into Ryou's. It was obviously a welcome movement as Ryou immediately relaxed.

A picture was shown to the two, "is this the guy."

"It's the same guy except he has longer hair in that picture."

"We've had a lot of trouble with this guy mostly with the younger male crowd. If I were you I would keep a closer eye on your boyfriend."

Boyfriend?

"Ummm we're not dating." Malik told the manger.

"You two would make such a cute couple." Someone pounded at the door; "well I have some business to attend to." Malik led Ryou out of the room. Both watched as two burly men dragged the man that had tried to push himself onto Ryou into the room. The man gave an odd smile at Ryou and then licked his lips. Ryou turned away and then followed Malik out of the club.

X

Primrose Academy didn't have too strict of rules regarding curfew, so Malik and Ryou were lucky, as they got in at one in the morning. First Malik dropped off Ryou at his apartment but followed him up as Ryou was looking scared out of his mind, scared that guy would come back. Ryou opened the door and indicated for Malik to follow him. All was silent and Malik noticed that one of the bedroom doors was open. Ryou stopped into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and then went into his bedroom. Malik followed him there as well.

Ryou had changed into his pajamas, light blue with little clouds over them. He yawned and then climbed into his bed. Malik walked toward the door, with full intent of leaving to go back to his own apartment. "Malik," Malik turned around, "could you please stay with me, I'm scared."

It was more that Malik could ever ask for; he nodded and climbed into the bed beside Ryou including clothes.

The last thing that Malik remembered after falling asleep, was gazing happily at Ryou's angelic face and thinking, ' I wish I could tell you how I feel about you. I'd like to hold you all the time and protect you.'

Authors Notes- I'm really really sorry for the long wait, distractions got into the way of the progress of this story. I'd like to wrap up this story soon, so it will probably be about four or five more chapters long.


End file.
